1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for packaging. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus comprising a single piece of material, such as foam rubber, for packaging small fragile items such as hard disk drives.
2. Prior Art
In the past, packaging especially delicate electronic components such as hard disk drives or floppy disk drives, has typically been accomplished using some sort of foam material (such as polyurethane foam or polystyrene) or corrugated cardboard, or combinations of materials. Packing such components in these types of materials allows boxes containing the items to be dropped from a height of approximate 40 inches and not be damaged. Various prior art approaches are shown and discussed below in reference to FIGS. 1a-3b.
One prior art approach to packaging a component such as a hard disk drive, is shown in FIGS. 1a-1d. As shown in FIG. 1a, packaging 100 basically comprises a single piece of corrugated board 110 cut into an elongated cross-shape as shown in FIG. 1a. Attached to corrugated board 110 are four rectangular pieces of foam 121, 122, 123, and 124 which are attached to the underside of the corrugated board at equidistant intervals along the horizontal length of corrugated board 110. In addition, hexagonal foam pads 101, 102, 103, and 104 are attached to the upper side of corrugated board 110 as shown in FIG. 1a. As shown in FIG. 1a, pieces 101 through 104 are shaped so that when unit 100 is folded, as shown in FIG. 1b, they may be joined to form a box area 160 in the central region of corrugated board 110 to provide padding for an item placed at that location. This will be discussed with respect to the folding technique shown in FIGS. 1b-1d. As shown in FIG. 1a, foam pads 101 and 102 are folded at hinges 105 and 106 as indicated by arrows 150 and 151. Also, pads 103 and 104 are folded in towards the central region of corrugated board 110 along hinges 107 and 108. Pads 103 and 104 are folded in the directions shown as 152 and 153 on FIG. 1a. The result of this folding is shown in FIG. 1b. As shown in FIG. 1b, pads 101 through 104 form a central region 160 in corrugated board 110 so that a hard disk drive or other similar rectangular item may be placed and protected within region 160. Then, as shown in FIG. 1b, flaps 111 and 112 are folded in directions 161 and 162 respectively, to allow members 121 and 122 to cover the top portion of area 160. FIG. 1b illustrates how pads 123 and 124 support the bottom of area 160 with corrugated board 110 holding the material placed in the center of unit 110. The result of this folding operation of flaps 111 and 112 is shown in FIG. 1c.
As can be appreciated from viewing FIG. 1c, when flaps 111 and 112 are folded in directions 161 and 162 as shown in FIG. 1b, the completely folded unit 100 forms an enclosed and padded area 160 which can be used to protect a delicate item such as a disk drive. As discussed previously, when folded unit 100 is placed into a container such as a corrugated box, the product (e.g. drive unit 190, as shown in FIG. 1d), may withstand drops from a height of approximately 40 inches or greater. As shown in FIG. 1d, a 3-D perspective view of folded unit 100, including a disk drive unit 190 in the central region of folded unit 100, shows unit 100 thoroughly protected in every direction by foam pads 101 through 104 along the sides, by pads 123 and 124 along the bottom, and by pads 121 and 122 which protect the top portion of disk drive 190.
Although the combination of corrugated board 110 and foam pieces 101-104 and 121-124 presents an adequate method of protecting disk drives such as 190 placed in the central region of folded unit 100, the associated method of manufacturing is expensive and cumbersome. The main problem encountered with manufacturing such an item is that at least two different shapes of foam pieces must be manufactured, and a single piece of corrugated board must be cut and prefolded to a certain shape. After those component pieces of unit 100 have been manufactured, each individual piece (such as 101-104 and 121-124) must be separately affixed to corrugated 110 at precise locations using glue, or some other similar adhesive. Cutting the corrugated board into the appropriate shape to form base 110, and foam pieces 101-104 and 121-124 is relatively complicated and expensive. This is especially so for a unit which is typically disposed once the item being packaged and shipped arrives at its destination and is removed from the packing by the consumer. Therefore, it is desired that an improved packaging method and/or apparatus be created that is inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and simple to use.
Another prior art method and apparatus for packaging delicate items such as a disk drive is discussed with reference to FIGS. 2a-2d. As shown in FIG. 2a, prior art packaging unit 200 may be manufactured from a single piece of polyurethane foam which has been precut into four sections. These sections are cut into certain shapes for assembly in a predetermined way so that the entire package can fit within a container such as a corrugated board box. FIGS. 2a-2d illustrate how a main portion 201 of unit 200 forms the padding for the sides of the item to be packaged. Further, unit 200 comprises two bottom padding rails 202 and 203 which are affixed to the bottom portion 206 of main portion 201. This arrangement is better represented on FIG. 2b which shows a view from the bottom surface 206 of packaging unit 200. Rails 202 and 203 form the bottom padding for the area 208 in which the item to be packaged and potentially shipped, is placed. As is shown in FIG. 2a, unit 200 further comprises upper pads 204 and 205 which may be assembled to form the cushioning members for the top portion of unit 200. As can be seen in FIG. 2a, with rails 202 and 203 glued into place on main pad 201, pieces 204 and 205 may be temporarily attached to main unit 201 forming a unit for storage prior to assembly of the unit and packaging of an item. This method of assembly and packaging is discussed with reference to FIGS. 2c and 2d.
As shown in FIG. 2c, while main unit 201 is sitting in its upright position, that is with rails 202 and 203 resting on a flat surface, an item such as disk drive unit 190 may be inserted into orifice 208 in the direction indicated by arrows 210. Once 190 has been inserted, top pads 204 and 205 are put into place for padding unit 190 from the top as well as the sides and bottom. This is done by mating pads 204 and 205 so that pad 205 rests on top of pad 204. This operation is shown by moving 205 in the direction indicated by arrows 212, and mating notch 221 in pad 205 with notch 220 in pad 204. Then, assembled pads 204 and 205 may be moved in the direction shown as indicated by arrows 211 on FIG. 2c. This is done until members 230 and 231 of pad 204 are inserted into notches 232 and 233 of pad 201, respectively. Once these operations are complete, as shown in FIG. 2d, unit 200 forms a completely padded unit about item 190. The completely packaged unit shown in FIG. 2d may then be placed in a container such as a corrugated board box. This ensures that item 190, is padded from all sides, and is protected from damage.
Although unit 200 generally provides an effective means for protecting delicate items once assembled, unit 200 also requires costly manufacturing and assembly processes. As with item 100 shown in FIGS. 1a-1d, unit 200 is comprised of five unique shapes of polyurethane foam (201 through 205) which must be precut and partially assembled (i.e., hand glued) into a particular configuration prior to packaging. By way of example, members 202 and 203 must be affixed the lower surface 206 of main pad 201 using an adhesive or other similar means for affixing rails 202 and 203. This affixing of rails of 202 and 203 to unit 201 adds additional, costly steps to the manufacturing process.
Yet another prior art configuration is shown in FIGS. 3a and 3b. Unit 300 basically utilizes a "clam shell" approach which includes two separate portions 301 and 302. Portions 301 and 302 are usually identically constructed, each open central regions 311 and 310, respectively. When assembled, 301 and 302 define an interior open region into which a delicate item such as a hard disk drive may be placed and protected during storage and/or shipment within a container such as a corrugated board box. Clam shell units 301 and 302 are typically constructed of polystyrene using foam molding fabrication equipment. As is shown on FIGS. 3a and 3b, each clam shell comprises four arm type appendages 312 which extend out from the central region 311 as shown in FIGS. 3a and 3b. These appendages 312 should be approximately long enough for clam shell unit 300 to fit snugly within the sides of a corrugated board box for storage and/or shipment of an item such as 190. Further, each clam shell unit has feet member 313 which extend out from the orifice in the central region of clam shell units 301 and 302, forming the top and bottom of clam shell unit 300. This allows the unit to fit within a container from the top and bottom sides, while isolating unit 300 from any shocks caused by the dropping of unit 300 while within its container.
The assembly and use of clam shell 300 is simply illustrated in FIG. 3a and 3b. First, a unit such as 190 may be placed in a central region 310 of one of the clam shell units such as 302 shown in FIG. 3a. As discussed previously, 301 and 302 are manufactured with a depression 310 and 311 which will hold 190 in place. After this has been accomplished, clam shell 301 is moved in directions indicated by arrows 320 on FIG. 3a, thus closing the clam shell and securing 190 within unit 300. The result of this operation is shown in FIG. 3b. Unit 300 shown in FIG. 3b may be placed into a container of the requisite dimensions as defined by appendages 312 and pegs 313 radiating out from unit 300 so that 190 may be protected for storage and/or shipment within clam shell 300. As with the items illustrated in FIGS. 1a-2d, clam shell unit 300 requires manufacturing the clam shell portions 301 and 302 into very specific shapes using polystyrene molding equipment. This equipment and materials for this process are not inexpensive. In addition, clam shell units 301 and 302 must be manufactured to very specific dimensions according to the container size and the size of unit 190 which will be transported within clam shell 300. Utilizing a different size container will require a different mold for clam shell 300. Manufacturing different sized clam shells, requires expensive retooling and manufacturing.
In view of the expensive manufacturing cost of packaging for delicate components such as hard disk drives as shown in FIGS. 1a-1d, 2a-2d, and 3a and 3b, a more simple and cost effective type of packaging is required which will allow delicate items to be shipped without damage within a suitable container.